fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Regalia Pretty Cure
Imperial Regalia PreCure (インペリアルレガリアプリキュア Inperiaru Regaria PuriKyua) or Imperial Regalia Pretty Cure is a fanseries written and made by Ritsu (fourleafprince). The series' main motif is Shintoism, also referred to as Japanese mythology, as each Cure is a representative of a major figure in Shintoism; also seen in the series's general plot, stemming from Shintoism. Read it on Fanfiction.net. Read it on ArchiveOfOurOwn. 'Plot' Years prior, Yamata no Orochi, an organization of yōkai, attacked the Celestial Plains where the Gods and Goddesses of Japan resided in peace. They had come, searching for Amaterasu's String of Beads, a Holy Artifact that was of practically ultimate power. Their motives were not entirely known except for the increase in strength and control over both the Celestial Plains and Nakatsukuni. In their desperate times, Amaterasu called upon the legendary warriors, the Pretty Cure, to aid in the fight against Yamata no Orochi. Although the Celestial Plains had been attacked previously many times before, this endeavor had been more powerful than ever, simply overpowering the current Pretty Cures. In a last ditch effort to save the Celestial Plains and Nakatsukuni, one of the Cures had used a forbidden magic, deciding on sacrificing herself to seal away the demons of Yamata no Orochi. Ten years later, the seal that was supposed to last hundreds of years, had been broken prematurely, setting loose Yamata no Orochi once again. Absolutely unprecedented, the Celestial Plains had been reduced to shambles, with many Celestials having been killed or sealed away. With no Pretty Cure to summon after the sealing of Orochi prior, Amaterasu was left no choice but to scatter the beads of her necklace across Nakatsukuni. Giving the three beads of the Pretty Cure to a young Sprite known as Issun, Amaterasu sent him to a tree spirit known as Konohana with the instructions to find and guide the new Pretty Cure to save the Celestial Plains, leaving her and her siblings to protect what's left of the Celestial Plains before it completely crumbles. 'Characters' Imperial Regalia Pretty Cures Amari Tendou (天道 あまり Tendō Amari) / Cure Sun (キュアサン Kyua San) Voiced by: Haruka Tomatsu Amari's a 15-year-old girl starting her first year at Mikoto Academy. She's the only daughter in her family, but also the older sister to her younger brother Keiichirou. She simply wished for a normal high school life, but when she gets entangled in a fight between Cure Moon and a member of Yamata no Orochi, her life continues to spiral in several different directions. One of these directions involve her encountering the sprite Issun and becoming Cure Sun in the heat of the moment when Issun discovered that the Solar Bead had resonated most to her. As Cure Sun, her blonde hair becomes white with red streaks. Her theme color is red and she holds the power of the sun. She wields a large shield known as Yata no Kagami with an engraved design of the sun on the shield. Normally it's seen on her left arm, but she's also able to take it off and throw it at the enemy as a flying disc. If she wills it, she can either summon a larger shield capable of blocking larger attacks or surround the shield with fire for a hotter smack. She introduces herself as "A warm midday sun shining its light into troubled hearts throughout the day! Emissary of the Great Goddess Amaterasu, Cure Sun!" (一日を通して困った心にその光を輝く暖かい真昼の太陽! 天照大御神の使者、キュアサン! Tsuitachi o tōshite komatta kokoro ni sono hikari o kagayaku attakai mahiru no taiyō! Amaterasu-ōmikami no shisha, Kyua ''San!) 'Tsukihiko Myou' (明 月彦 ''Myō Tsukihiko) / Cure Moon (キュアムーン Kyua Mūn) Voiced by: Yūki Kaji Tsukihiko is a 17-year-old boy and upperclassman to Amari. He's the youngest son in the main family in charge of the Myou Shrine. He initially encountered the young sprite after witnessing Issun and the spirit of the tree residing in the shrine, Konohana, frantically talking to each other when they had believed no one else is around. As he was able to see Konohana's spirit, they believe him to be one of the new Pretty Cure and soon gives him the Stray Bead that had resonated the most with him, the Lunar Bead. Tsukihiko gets a briefing of what happened in the Celestial Plains and is also informed that his older brother Yue was the previous generation's holder of the Lunar Bead. Tsukihiko tries his best to keep the fact that he's the new Cure Moon under wraps from his brother, as to not give him more things to worry about. As Cure Moon, his navy blue hair becomes much longer and messier, fading into a bright yellow. His theme color is blue and he holds the power of the moon. He wields a string of beads known as Yasakani no Magatama that can be used as a whip, or when commanded with a "Release!", the beads can split apart and be used as floating bullet-like projectiles. He introduces himself as "A bright crescent moon shining its light into troubled hearts in the night! Emissary of the Great God Tsukuyomi, Cure Moon!" (夜に困った心に光を輝く明るい三日月! 月読尊の使者、キュアムーン! Yoru ni komatta kokoro ni hikari o kagayaku akarui mikadzuki! Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto no shisha, Kyua Mūn!) Arashi Tenjoukai (天上界 あらし Tenjōkai Arashi) / Cure Sea (キュアシー Kyua Shī) Voiced by: Toshiki Masuda Arashi is a 16-year-old boy in the classroom next door to Amari's. As Cure Sea, his dark green hair becomes a pastel green that fades into a dark green, tied up into a messy bun-ponytail combo with a comb shaped like a wave in his bun. His theme color is green and he holds the power of the sea and storms. He wields a glaive known as Kusanagi no Tsurugi that has a clear jewel in the middle of its hilt. By yelling out "Gather, celestial clouds!", he's able to turn the gem a light blue color and surround his blade with blue lightning. By yelling out "Gather, heavenly waters!", the gem turns a teal color and allows him to manipulate water. He introduces himself as "A vast tranquil sea soothing troubled hearts with its waves! Emissary of the Great God Susano'o, Cure Sea!" (その波と広大な静かな海に困って心を慰める! 須佐之男命の使者、キュアシー! Sono nami to kōdaina shizukana umi ni komatte kokoro o nagusameru! Susanoo-no-mikoto no shisha, Kyua ''Shī!) '''Allies' The Celestial Plains Issun (一寸 Issun) Voiced by: Aya Hisakawa The sprite sent by Amaterasu to find the new generation Pretty Cure. Konohana (木花 Konohana) / Sakuya Konohana (木花 さくや Konohana Sakuya) Voiced by: Juri Kimura The spirit which resides in the tree of the same name within Amanoniwa. She takes the appearance of a young teenage girl, about 16 years old, with bright pink hair that fades into white. Although, while she is much, much older than that, she takes on the appearance as she prefers it, and it helps her fit in with the Pretty Cures, as they're all generally around that age. Amaterasu (天照 Amaterasu) Voiced by: Sayaka Ohara The sun goddess of Shintoism and lead protector of the Celestial Plains. Tsukuyomi (月読 Tsukuyomi) Voiced by: Ryuichi Kijima The god of the moon and brother of Amaterasu. Susano'o (須佐之男 Susanoo) Voiced by: Yūichirō Umehara The god of the sea and storms, brother of Amaterasu. Others Yoshitsune Kuroo (黒尾 よしつね Kurō Yoshitsune) Voiced by: Yūsuke Shirai A quirky transfer student starting his second year at Mikoto Academy; a chunnibyou and self-proclaimed prophet. He befriends Amari and often gives her advice, although out of context and simply confuses her to no end. Yamata no Orochi Hi (火 Hi) Voiced by: Kōsuke Toriumi The head of Yamata no Orochi. In his humanoid form, he has the appearance of a 26-year-old man with fiery hair tied in a low ponytail. He's thoroughly annoyed with the rest of the members. Although they all share a familial-type bond, he never likes interacting with any of them, but he tolerates Tsuchi quite a bit; enough to make him his right hand man. Hi has the ability to manipulate fire, being able to spontaneously create fire between his hands. If he gets pissed off enough, he might breathe fire in his human form. Tsuchi (土 Tsuchi) Voiced by: Nobunaga Shimazaki One of the members of Yamata no Orochi and the right hand man of Hi. In his humanoid form, he has the appearance of a 24-year-old man with brown hair and most notably a small monocle on his right eye. Having to deal with most of the members, he's rather exhausted by all of their incessant arguing over the littlest issues. Though, he supposes it's the price of being favored by Hi. He has the ability to manipulate the earth, and if angered at some point, he can easily break apart the earth around him and cause a slight earthquake around him. Doku (毒 Doku) Voiced by: Noriaki Sugiyama A member of Yamata no Orochi and the brawn of the group. In his humanoid form. he takes the appearance of a rather muscular and buff 25-year-old man with a purple mullet. He has a habit of speaking really loudly, and has no sense of self-awareness when it comes to his volume. Most of the members wish he could be more quiet sometimes. Hikari (光 Hikari) Voiced by: Noriko Hidaka A member of Yamata no Orochi, often seen as a big sister figure to most of the other members. She takes the role of Mizu's producer and manager, overseeing her actions both as a member of Yamata no Orochi and as an online idol. She's also responsible for writing the songs that Mizu sings, having quite a knack for it. In her humanoid form, she has the appearance of a 26-year-old woman with long bright white hair, seemingly drifting in an ethereal wind. If not for the draconic scales on her skin, she could very well be mistaken for a goddess herself. As a human disguise, she wears a pair of glasses and puts her hair up in a more professional bun, nailing the look of a manager. She's too lazy to come up with a name, so she simply calls herself Hikari in her human disguise. Kaminari (雷 Kaminari) Voiced by: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka A member of Yamata no Orochi, responsible for all of their technology. In his humanoid form, he has the appearance of a 14-year-old boy with blond hair and large circular glasses. He's the clueless idiot of Yamata no Orochi when it comes to directions and reading the atmosphere, however a genius when it comes to inventing gadgets. He might have developed anxiety over the millennia of being stuck with the other members who tend to scold him for doing the wrong things at the wrong time. He wants to prove himself useful to the group. Mizu (水 Mizu) / Nanami Sakaguchi (坂口 七海 Sakaguchi Nanami) Voiced by: Ai Furihata A member of Yamata no Orochi under the guise of a rising online idol known as 77-MI, read "Nanami". In her humanoid form, she has the appearance of a 19-year-old girl with wavy pastel blue hair. However, as her 77-MI disguise, she makes her hair blonde with a dyed streak of blue, more normally worn in wavy pigtails than down. She acts as the "cute little sister" of the group, as she's named herself, usually trying to get one of the other members to do something for her. Mizu has the ability to manipulate water, often times opening an umbrella to summon a rainstorm in order to collect her targets. She uses 77-MI's growing popularity to find people who open up to her about their dark hearts online. Kaze (風 Kaze) / Ibuki Jinsoku '(迅速 息吹 ''Jinsoku Ibuki) Voiced by: Daiki Yamashita One of the first members of Yamata no Orochi encountered in Imperial Regalia. In his humanoid form, he has the appearance of a 16-year-old boy with turquoise colored hair. He's the one Cure Moon seems to encounter most often, so they have a strange mocking rivalry with each other. He tries his best to seem threatening and intimidate Cure Moon, but instead Cure Moon always gets the upper hand. Kaze has the ability to manipulate the wind, allowing himself to disappear with a breeze or summon bursts of wind as an attack. In a later episode, he takes after Mizu's lead and gives himself a human disguise under the guise of '''Ibuki Jinsoku. As Ibuki, he puts his hair into a high ponytail and makes it a dark blue color. Yami (闇 Yami) Voiced by: Daisuke Sakaguchi A member of Yamata no Orochi who's normally kept locked up for being the most annoying to deal with on a daily basis by Hi. In his humanoid form, he has the appearance of a 10-year-old boy with shaggy black hair. Being the youngest in the group in general, the rest of the group sees him as a brat, but he's good at causing the chaos they're seeking to lure the Stray Beads to them, so Hi only lets him out if the others are being incompetent. Yami has the ability to manipulate shadows, being able to materialize them into solid forms such as various weapons and allows himself to be able to appear in people's shadows with ease. Minor Characters Previous Generation of Imperial Regalia Pretty Cures Yuuhi Shinonome (東雲 夕日 Shinonome Yūhi) / Cure Sun (キュアサン Kyua San) Voiced by: Kanae Itō The previous Cure Sun before Amari. She sacrificed her life in sealing away the members of Yamata no Orochi before the start of the story. She was cheerful, and quite rebellious in nature. She always sought a heart-pounding feeling that she could share with the people she cared about. Yue Myou (明 月 Myō Yue) / Cure Moon (キュアムーン Kyua Mūn) Voiced by: Sōma Saitō The previous Cure Moon before Tsukihiko. He's the current head priest of Myou Shrine and Tsukihiko's older brother by 10 years. He's a bit of a tsundere and doesn't like talking about his feelings to most people. Although he's no longer in commission, he still communicates with the spirit of Konohana on an almost daily basis. Hayate Haneta (羽た 疾風 Haneta Hayate) / Cure Sea (キュアシー Kyua Shī) Voiced by: Yūto Suzuki The previous Cure Sea before Arashi. After the rest of them were dismissed by Amaterasu, he decided to pursue his, as well as Yuuhi's, dreams of being a musician, traveling the world. He's a free spirit, often coming off rather mysterious in his actions. Mikoto Academy Chiaki Fuji '(藤 ちあき ''Fuji Chiaki) Voiced by: Yōko Hikasa One of Amari's school friends. She loves to tease Makoto to no end and sometimes accidentally oversteps her boundaries. She genuinely means no harm, however, her feelings are just all over the place and she's not too sure how to deal with them half the time. She befriended Amari in middle school and ever since, they're almost inseparable. 'Makoto Aragi '(安楽 まこと Aragi Makoto) Voiced by: Yūto Uemura One of Amari's school friends. He's known Amari since they were little, but Amari's memory is regretfully a bit spotty when it comes to her early years. He calls her Ammy from habit; Amari sees this as a valid reason to call him Maakun in return. He's often the butt of Chiaki's (and sometimes Amari's) jokes, but he's seemingly rather used to it at this point. He was targeted by Kaze in episode 1, becoming a Yōkai by the end of the episode due to the darkness in his heart at the time. His Yōkai form wears a demon mask that shows anger and sorrow at the same time, as well as a traditional hakama kimono, with a katana at his side. In episode 2, Amari is the one to help him calm down and return his soul to his body. '''Yuuta Isara (衣更 ゆうた Isara Yūta) Voiced by: Jun Oosuka A member of Mikoto Academy's joint Photography-Newspaper club and Amari's fellow classmate. He's known around the school for being a klutz, as seen by all the injuries he's sustained over taking photos, bandages and wraps littered all over him. He surprisingly prides himself over it, simply because it goes to show how much he loves to take photos of interesting things, being able to focus so much he loses himself in his surroundings. (Of course, it's still kind of a bad thing.) He helps Amari find things out about Cure Moon in episode 3. a''' (b c) Voiced by: d e '''Family Keiichirou Tendou (天道 けい一ちろう Tendō Keiichirō) Voiced by: Eiji Wentz Amari's younger brother by 3 years. The two siblings share a close bond, yet it's hard to see when all they ever do is bicker with each other. If given the chance, both would gladly throw hands with each other over the smallest of things. However, they're still close as ever, as Amari is willing to do practically anything for him as his older sister. Often times Keiichirou feels as if he's the older brother in comparison to Amari. Akari Tendou (天道 明莉 Tendō Akari) Voiced by: Yoshino Takamori Amari's mother. Yosuke Tendou (天道 陽介 Tendō Yosuke) Voiced by: Kenichi Suzumura Amari's father. Kaguya Myou (明 かぐや Myō Kaguya) Voiced by: Sumire Morohoshi Tsukihiko's younger adopted sister, younger by 6 years. Meixiu Jin (ジン メイシウ Jin Meishiu, Chinese: 金 梅秀, Pinyin: Jīn Méixiù) Voiced by: Yū Shimamura Tsukihiko's mother. She moved to Japan to marry Takehiro after a chance meeting when she had taken a vacation from China. Although she decided not to take on the Myou surname, she's still dutifully married to Takehiro. Takehiro Myou (明 竹浩 Myō Takehiro) Voiced by: Akira Ishida Tsukihiko's late father. The previous head priest of the shrine, but due to his passing, the position had been passed onto Yue. Shizue Tenjoukai (天上界 静江 Tenjōkai Shizue) Voiced by: Asami Setō Arashi's mother. Mitsuo Tenjoukai (天上界 光緒 Tenjōkai Mitsuo) Voiced by: Emiri Katō Arashi's mother. Arashi's still getting used to also calling her "mom" after calling her "dad" for basically the entirety of his life, but he's trying. Others a''' (b c'') Voiced by: d e 'Items * Stray Beads (はぐれ珠 Hagure tama) are the source of the Imperial Regalia Pretty Cure's powers and double as their transformation item. However, there are more than the three that Amari, Tsukihiko, and Arashi possess. Yamata no Orochi seek out these beads as each bead contains partial powers of a god or goddess of the Celestial Plain; by collecting all of the beads, it forms a necklace that Amaterasu usually had worn that gives her power. After Orochi's attack on the Celestial Plain, the necklace broke and scattered across Nakatsukuni. The beads that the Pretty Cure are in possession of are known as the Solar Bead, the Lunar Bead, and the Marine Bead. ** The Stray Beads that act as the collectibles of the series are carried by the claws of white serpents with red markings on its sides, acting as temporary guardians to the beads of power. They have a tendency to appear when the darkness in someone's heart becomes overwhelming in order to soothe their troubles, but this also exposes them to the members of Yamata no Orochi. * Mirrors of Truth (真の鏡 Shin no kagami) are the Pretty Cure's transformation device. It is in the form of a golden compact, the top lid engraved with a design relevant to each Cure it is in possession of. Cure Sun's is engraved with the design of a rising sun, Cure Moon's is engraved with a crescent moon surrounded by lilies, and Cure Sea's is engraved with the image of a wave and the pattern of seashells lining an edge. When opened, a mirror is on the inside of the top lid, and on the bottom lid there is a place to insert a Stray Bead. * Divine Instruments (神器 Jingi) are the weapons of the Pretty Cure. Cure Sun's weapon is Yata no Kagami, a reflector that can be used as a frisbee-like weapon or as a shield. Cure Moon's weapon is Yasakani no Magatama, a rosary that can be used in a whip-like fashion or as single beads as a bullet-like weapon. Cure Sea's weapon is Kusanagi no Tsurugi, a glaive embedded with elemental powers only activated with the right words. 'Locations' * The Celestial Plains (高天原 Takamagahara) is where the Kami of Japan dwell; home to Amaterasu and the like. The state of the Celestial Plains is currently in shambles, due to the attack made by Yamata no Orochi. * The Land of the Dead (黄泉国 Yomotsukuni) is where Yamata no Orochi resides, among other souls who've been corrupted into Yōkai. * Nakatsukuni (葦原中国 Ashihara no Nakatsukuni) is the name of Japan, dubbed by the Kami in the Celestial Plains. ** Amanoniwa (天の庭 Amanoniwa) is the town which Imperial Regalia takes place in. ** Mikoto Academy (尊学園 Mikoto Gakuen) is a public school in Amanoniwa which Amari, Tsukihiko, and Arashi attend. There's both a junior and senior division on the same campus grounds. ** Myou Shrine (明神宮 Myō Jingū) is a shrine in Amanoniwa that Tsukihiko's family are the head priest and priestesses of, and have been for many generations. It also doubles as the main house for the Myou family, although the residence portion is separated off from the rest of the shrine by a single hallway. *** Konohana Tree (木花 Konohana) is an old large tree, said to have been planted since the birth of Japan. It is protected by the holy grounds of the Myou Shrine, centered between the main house and the shrine. Amari, Tsukihiko, and Arashi use it as their base to make plans of action with the spirit of the tree. ** Le Petit Étoile'' ''(ルプチエトワール Ru Puchi Etowāru) is a bakery in Amanoniwa, French in nature. It's a popular bakery known for its assortment of star-based sweets. It doubles as a cafe as well for people who wish to enjoy the treats within the establishment. It's one of Yue's favorite places to get sweets, as well as Tsukihiko's, although he wouldn't admit it. 'Media' Episodes Movies [[Imperial Regalia Pretty Cure the Movie: Pandemonium in the Night Parade!|''Imperial Regalia Pretty Cure the Movie: Pandemonium in the Night Parade!]]' (TBA)' Every summer, the Yōkai of the Land of the Dead are lead in a nightly procession, often times escaping to Nakatsukuni for their own tastes of fun during their parades. A Yōkai of high rank thinks this year should be one of their best, and so releases the Night Parade of One Hundred Demons fully onto Nakatsukuni, causing people to begin to disappear. Soon, in the middle of the night, a boy stumbles into Myou Shrine, crying for someone to save his older sister. ''Imperial Regalia Pretty Cure the Movie: Pandemonium in the Night Parade! ''(映画 インペリアルレガリアプリキュア 百鬼夜行の大混乱! ''Eiga Inperiaru Regaria PuriKyua Hyakki Yakō no Daikonran!)'' is a planned movie, with no current release date. 'Astrolabe Pretty Cure Imperial Regalia Pretty Cure: Mirrored Fragments' '(TBA)' ''Astrolabe Pretty Cure☆Imperial Regalia Pretty Cure: Mirrored Fragments (映画 アストロラーベ プリキュア☆インペリアルレガリアプリキュア ミラーリング断片 Eiga Asutororābe PuriKyua☆Inperiaru Regaria PuriKyua Mirāringu Danpen) is a planned crossover movie of Astrolabe Pretty Cure and Imperial Regalia Pretty Cure, with no current release date. 'Trivia' * When Imperial Regalia was in its early stages, it was almost an entirely different fanseries as a whole, from the main Cures being completely different to the plot being something else entirely. ** The fanseries originally used to simply be called "Regalia PreCure!". ** When first planned, Amari Tendou was originally Yoichi Haruyama, a 15-year-old boy who was the son of a priest and priestess, with the alter ego of Cure Amaterasu. Tsukihiko Myou was originally Yuzuki Tsukishima, a 16-year old boy who could tell someone's future by knowing their horoscope, with the alter ego of Cure Tsukuyomi. Arashi Tenjoukai was originally Nanami Kaname, a 15-year-old girl who was raised as a boy to be the family's next heir as no real son had been produced, with the alter ego of Cure Susanoo. ** The spirit Konohana played slightly bigger role originally, as a princess of the Celestial Plains itself, and the one to look for the Pretty Cure rather than Issun. In fact, Issun hadn't existed at this point in time, so Konohana used to be the Pretty Cure's trademark fairy instead. * Imperial Regalia Pretty Cure is very much influenced by the video game, "Okami", both character-wise and story-wise, although made with its own twists and turns of course. * The monsters-of-the-week in Imperial Regalia are different from the canon seasons in a sense that it is never a notable one monster, but tend to be the victim's souls transformed into a humanoid demon with attributes or meanings related to their insecurities and their fears. Because of this, the MOTW aren't voiced separately, as the victim's voice actors would be the ones to read those lines. * In the 2018 Fancuries, Imperial Regalia was nominated for "Most Unique Theme or Motif". Cure Moon was also nominated "Coolest Fancure (Art)" and Cure Sun was nominated for "Best Fancure Design". In addition, Amari, Chiaki, and Makoto were collectively nominated for "Best Platonic Relationship". ** In the 2018 Fancuries, Imperial Regalia won "Most Unique Theme or Motif" and Amari, Chiaki, and Makoto won "Best Platonic Relationship". Category:Fanseries Category:Ongoing Series